Nova X
-Note: This page is still a work in progress''-'' Traits and Appearance summary description Biography summary Nova had always been a rebellious child, and after awakening to her MES became the very definition of a delinquent student at the Monan psychic academy. In no time at all her juvenile pranks and frequent truancy had escalated into a pattern of theft, violence, and drug abuse. Even as time seemed to stand still in Hopeville, the planet’s capital city and student body grew tremendously after the of discovery valuable minerals near the planet’s capital, and with the stream of prospectors from all across the sector seeking to earn their fortune came a paralleled stream of organized criminal syndicates looking to meet the prospector’s demand for hedonist vice. Just when things seemed most dire in her life, Nova found hope in the form of a wise and enchanting old woman, who gave public sermons on campus about the need for systemic change, spiritual salvation, and urgent action. The rogue intellectual known only as “Madam X” drew in crowds of hundreds following the publication of her groundbreaking magnum opus The Ecology of Harmony, wherein she draws upon thurough independent studies and decades of personal experience researching primitive alien societies to make bold claims about a theoretical period of everlasting peace and equality. According to the books' thesis this "Psionic Harmony" must have existed for several millennia in the sector prior to human colonization, and could once again be achieved if mankind were to abandons all industrial technologies to pursue a hunter-gatherer lifestyle instead. Nova was simply swept away by the prophetic ideology of Madam X, and quickly joined the ranks of a secretive psychic cult known as the ELPH. As powerful parties from every corner of the sector sought to control the profits of Mona's mineral wealth, every one of them faced resistance from and their repeated attacks on industrial centers. It was at this time that Nova first truly learned to fight and defend herself, clashing with state authorities, corporate security, criminal families and the like. Utilizing their familiarity with the dense Monan forests and their powerful psychic abilities, the insurgents put up a long and bloody fight, assassinating several government officials and massacring entire mercenary teams. But nearly a decade of this prolonged conflict took a serious toll on their small and isolated organization. Eventually the ELPH had to flee from their beloved planet and go deep into hiding dispersed across countless star systems. Despite all their recent setbacks, Nova has not yet given up hope in the revolutionary aims of the ELPH, and sees their formal affiliation with the Unified People's Collective as a major step towards achieving Madam X's vision for a Utopian future. Utilizing her amicable training with stealth, archery and melee combat, as well as her powerful psychic capabilities, Nova serves as a valuable asset in any necessary UPC operations (despite her highly contentious views on advanced weapons and technology). Early Life summary Nova was born and raised on the planet Mona, in a small colony settled by idealists and free-thinkers from all across the sector looking to escape the influence of the empire. Most of these colonists were various entrepreneurs who saw hope for new prosperity on the planet’s horizon. Others were devout priests, monks, and shaman seeking freedom from the oppressive restrictions of the High Church to forge their own connection with the spirits beyond. Some were simply families of all different stripes who had heard whispers of a strange new psychic academy which sought to abandon the rigid social structure and looming gaze of House Serpens. One way or another a couple dozen settler families found their one-way ticket to the small village of Hopeville and carved out their new lives, surrounded on all sides by miles and miles of the peaceful Monan forest. Jakob and Julia Lisowski were one such couple who sought a new beginning, and quickly became cherished among their small village community as the most talented carpenter and herbal healer respectively. The whole village was glad to see little Nova born in good health, as cheery as her mother with her father’s fierce eyes. Everything seemed to hum right along in Hopeville until one fateful morning when an small group of Crux officials came to Mona looking for a dangerous psychic fugitive wanted for making an attempt on the life of a high priest. Wanted posters from the capital soon reached the small town, and on every door and light post was a near-perfect rendition of Jakob Lisowski's terrified face. No matter how uncooperative the townsfolk tried to be, it was only a matter of time before the fugitive was discovered, and young Nova will always carry the gruesome trauma of witnessing her loving father’s public execution as a 7-year old child, clutching tight to her grieving mother's chest. Education and Stats * Psychic Training ** During her time in the academy Nova had special training in Telepathy and gains a bonus skill point in that discipline, as well as 1 additional effort. * Arms(wo)man ** As a particularly resourceful agent of the ELPH, Nova has an unusual competence with thrown weapons and melee attacks. She can draw or sheath a Stowed melee or thrown weapon as an Instant action, and add her Stab skill level to a melee or thrown weapon’s damage roll or Shock damage. * Psionic Disciplines & Techniques: ** Telepathy lvl 2 *** Telepathic Contact *** Facile Mind *** Transmit Thought *** Suppress Cognition ** Biopsionics lvl 0 *** Psychic Succor description Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:Unified People's Collective Members